


Beautiful

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve only ever seen a few women as beautiful as you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

“I’ve only ever seen a few women as beautiful as you,” Meliorn said, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Lydia blushed and looked down. Meliorn lifted her chin with one finger. “Awww, don’t hide now.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just been a long time since anyone has ever said anything like that to me.”

“I find that hard to believe, you truly are beautiful.”

Lydia blushed again. “Thank you.”

Meliorn picked up a pink flower and slid it behind Lydia’s ear. “Perhaps you can come see me again? When there is no business involved?”

Lydia smiled. “I think I would like that.”


End file.
